A Teen Titans Series: Anywhere But Home
by Raven925
Summary: After the death of your family, you thought you were alone, but someone had their eye on you all along. You took the next train out of town, destination: Jump City. That is where your adventure will begin...
1. Chapter 1

**A Teen Titans Series – Anywhere But Home**

**Written by: Raven925**

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own the wonderful; let's also mention beautiful, Teen Titans! I really wish I did, but I don't. Bite me. Please, don't really bit me…I was joking. T.T

**Introduction **

(BTW, If you would like to see a picture of your character with the Titans, here's the picture link. You're welcome! )  http/i5. and yes, your character is a **GIRL**)

It was night, and the stars lit up the sky as the moon watched over Jump City. A beautiful girl, with long, silky black hair, and ice-cold blue eyes, hid in the shadows awaiting her next mission. You're wearing some sort of a cat suit, which really appealed to you. You're a cat lover, perfect for a gimmick seeing as the feline is quite mysterious and swift.

"What's my next mission, boss?"

You say into your communicator.

"You see the building across from you?"

Came a deep voice over the device.

"A giant T?"

You ask, wondering what kind of place it was.

"Yes…Inside, are 5 kids."

"Kids, sir?"

"Teenagers…they're no good…'been messing with me for years…Take them out."

"Gotcha."

You ran out into the night, making your way to the building, when your communicator goes off again.

"Electra…I warn you."

"Sir?"

"They're not ordinary teenagers. You'll have to have some sort of distraction…"

"Anything in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking…"

"A power-outage?"

"You read my mind…"

"Heh heh."

You smirked, and stopped in your tracks.

"No problem, boss. I'm on it."

Storm clouds appeared over the sky as your eyes glow an eerie yellow. Just then, lightning strikes you!

**Cool! OO**

**Omg, am I dead? o.o**

**Oookay…what just happened? TT**

No worries…that's something you were able to do since you were born, but you couldn't always control it! In simple terms, you can command thunder and lightning. (Ooh, aren't you cool!) Now your hair was sparked up with static, and electric sparks are visible traveling across your body. Next, you aim a lightning bolt at the building, and watch as it went from bright to pitch black.

"Perfect…now to get in there."

You said to yourself, bringing a cloud down from the sky, and jumping on it, crossing the water.

**Meanwhile…**

"Dude, what happened to the lights?"

"It's a power-outage…there's a storm outside."

A spiky-haired teen spoke to his fellow green roommate.

"But the weather man didn't call for a storm?"

"Someone's trying to take us down…"

…

You took out the alarm system, and kicked down the doors.

…

"Eeek!"

An alien girl screamed, jumping onto the spiky haired boy.

"It's okay, Starfire…what was that?"

"A break in."

"Let's go check it out."

The cloaked girl and the robot-man headed out the ops room. (operation room)

"Must we go? What if this, this thing is…dangerous?"

"Come on, Star. Raven had her say, so we HAVE to go..."

The green one whispered to her.

…

You made your way around in the dark, not making any noise what-so-ever.

"I'm in."

You say through the communicator.

"Good…now kill them."

Before you could reply, you felt someone grab you by the arm.

"Sto-AH!"

They were electrocuted, and you heard them fall to the floor. A light suddenly flicked on, blinding you.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in our tower?"

"Ugh…I don't have to answer to you!"

You ran in the other direction, barely seeing where you were going. You could hear your communicator fall, but you couldn't turn back, not now. You hopped on a cloud and flew off.

"Raven, can you see what she dropped?"

The cloaked girl picked up the device.

"Looks like a communicator."

She passes it to the spiky haired leader. The same deep voice comes over.

"Electra…oh, I see she's run off. So, I'm assuming you met my new apprentice?"

"What are you planning?"

"Patience, Robin…patience."

The communicator immediately turned off.

"So the girl that was just here…her name's Electra."

The robot man was the first to speak.

"And she's working for Slade…"

The leader's eyes narrowed, as they all stared at the communicator.

**Was it good? O.o**

**Be sure to tell me what you think! Leave lots of reviews, and I'll post part 2!**

**Awesome! **

**O.O…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Teen Titans Series – Anywhere But Home part 2**

"**Abandoned**"

"Your last mission was a failure…I expected better from you, Electra."

"I know, sir. I apologize. I was, distracted."

You lowered your head, ashamed of your performance.

"Next time you meet, make sure to take care of them."

"Understood."

"Now, on to your next mission."

As you left the room, Slade leaned over to his left, whispering.

"Keep an eye on her. Make sure she's not up to something."

…

"She's a powerful little lady if she hacked into our systems and turned off the alarm! That thing's state of the art tech!"

"We have to be careful…we don't know who she is, or what we're up against."

Raven said, checking surveillance tapes.

"But we do know she's working for Slade…"

"But why?"

The green one known as "Beast Boy" said.

"That's what we need to find out."

Robin replies.

"But why does she wish to attack us?"

"Some part of Slade's plan –"

Suddenly, the alarm goes off.

"It's her!"

They all run out of the ops room.

…

So what is it you're looking for?"

"The hyper-sonic generator."

(I just made that up:P)

"Okay, I've got it."

"Not so fast, Electra!"

Standing before you, are the same teenagers from the previous night.

"Well, if it isn't the Teen Titans…I know each and every one of you. Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin."

"So you know our names…but you don't know what we can do! Titans, GO!"

They all split up, charging at you from different directions.

"I might need back up, boss!"

No response. You dodged Robin's kicks, Starfire's starbolts, Beast Boy's many transformations, and Cyborg's sonic blast, shouting into the communicator for help.

"Boss?...Boss!"

…

On the other side of the communicator, Slade listened to his apprentice screaming for assistance. He looked at it coldly, and cut the line, no longer hearing the yelling.

"Fail me once, shame on you."

…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven said, lifting you up with her powers, and throwing you into a wall. The communicator fell from your hand, slid across the floor, and just happened to stop right under Robin's shoe. You hoped he wouldn't, but he lowered his foot, forcing too much pressure on to the device, making it smash to little pieces.

"No!"

"He abandoned you…He doesn't care about you, he never did."

Raven spoke harshly.

"You were all a part of his plan, nothing more…"

Robin continued.

"And when you needed help most…"

"He did not respond…"

"Even though he knew you were in danger…"

Each Titan continued telling you the truth, but you told yourself it was all a lie to make you cave in. But with each comment they made, a piece of your heart was ripped out.

"Why…?"

You could feel the tears coming. You threw yourself down on your knees, allowing them to deliver the final blow, but…they didn't. You looked up to see all (except Raven)

with sympathetic looks on their faces.

The strange alien girl came over and hugged you, which felt comforting. She went back over to Robin, whispering something in his ear. He looked at her, nodded, and told the rest of the team, then turned to you.

"You can come home with us until you contact your folks."

You simply agreed, and accepted Robin's hand, helping you up on your feet. Why did they do that? You were their enemy, and when you were vulnerable, instead of finishing you off, they invite you to stay at your home? Maybe it was wrong to work for Slade. Maybe Slade was the bad one all along…Not the Teen Titans.

**So, what did you think? Didn't see it coming, did ya? Well, maybe you did…(these things below are just options you can choose of what you're thinking.)**

**cool! I didn't expect any of that!**

**I knew all that! T.T**


End file.
